


Milt Likes to Draw

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: Milt Likes....... [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Adult Milt, Couch Cuddles, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Milt Likes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Russ, kid Milt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt likes to draw, also a wee bit of Milt's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt Likes to Draw

Milt likes to draw; He isn’t particularly good at it. He almost failed 10th grade art in high school. There was just something about it that calmed him. He’d started as a young boy. Milton Chamberlain was small for his age, He had buckteeth and a lisp; the other children often picked on him and isolated him at lunch. Nobody really wanted to be around the loser kid; so Milt started to draw.

He filled his schoolbooks with doodles of Speed Racer; scribbles of the Batman logo littered his bedroom walls. Milt kept on drawing right through middle school, high school and on to college. Over the years the things he’d drawn had changed, in much the way he had. He’d grown up since then, a late bloomer who didn’t really begin to fill out until college but puberty took care of his height and once his mouth had grown into his two front teeth the lisp disappeared. It drove Detective Russ Agnew nuts when he’d find his notebook flooded with penguin doodles. Russ’ power animal was a Penguin, at least Milt thought so.

Moments like tonight where when Milt enjoyed drawing the most. Russ had been exhausted; he showered the moment he’d gotten into his apartment. The older detective had foregone his clothing after showering; he’d thrown himself across Milt’s jean clad lap his head comfortably pillowed on the armrest as he watched Criminal Minds. Milt loved these quiet moments just drawing random pictures invisible to everybody but himself on Russ’ shower warmed skin. As soon as he’d notice Russ nodding off, fighting sleep Milt would shuffle around until the detective was comfortably laying draped on top of him, head rested on Milt’s chest before he’d reach over and pull the sofa’s blanket over them. They could sleep here tonight.


End file.
